


All Alone in the Moonlight

by Squeeful



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeeful/pseuds/Squeeful





	All Alone in the Moonlight

As the human species never stops inspiring him to live, human women will never stop astounding him with their strength. He has seen empires rise and fall in the hands of women, seen lives won and lost on a smile.

But this one has humbled him.

Rose had the strength to save the universe, but Martha Jones had the strength to leave him. To live on her own terms and find happiness.

He hadn't seen her until then and now she's gone.

She has the strength to know she can't win against a memory and in that moment he loves her.


End file.
